Episodios
thumb|250px RWBY es una serie web de anime estadounidense creada por Monty Oum y producida por Rooster Teeth Productions. Los episodios de la serie se pueden ver en su totalidad en el sitio web de Rooster Teeth y en YouTube. La serie también se transmite simultáneamente en el sitio web Crunchyroll. Hay dieciséis episodios en el Volumen 1. Sin embargo, los episodios varían bastante en longitud. Los episodios 1, 8, 15 y 16 duran alrededor de once minutos, mientras que todos los demás episodios se dividen en mitades de aproximadamente seis minutos. El volumen 1 se estrenó del 18 de julio al 7 de noviembre de 2013, después de lo cual se lanzó en DVD y Blu-ray. El volumen 2 tiene doce episodios. Sin embargo, en este volumen, todos los episodios lanzados son episodios completos, de doce a quince minutos, en lugar de estar divididos en mitades. El volumen 2 se estrenó del 24 de julio al 30 de octubre de 2014, después de lo cual se lanzó en DVD y Blu-ray. El volumen 3 también tiene doce episodios, pero de dieciséis minutos de duración a excepción de "End of the Beginning", que dura algo más de 28 minutos, siendo el episodio de "RWBY" más largo de la serie hasta la fecha. El primer episodio del tercer volumen se estrenó el 24 de octubre de 2015 y el último se estrenó el 13 de febrero de 2016. El volumen 4 continuó con el formato de doce episodios, cada uno por lo general entre dieciséis y veinte minutos a excepción del final, "No Safe Haven", que dura algo más de 27 minutos. El primer episodio del Volumen 4, "The Next Step", se estrenó el 22 de octubre de 2016 y el último se estrenó el 4 de febrero de 2017. El volumen 5 se estrenó el 14 de octubre de 2017 con tres cortos que precedieron a los episodios normales. Terminó teniendo 14 episodios en total, dos más que en años anteriores. '' 'Twitter de Rooster Teeth' '' El último episodio se estrenó el 20 de enero de 2018. El volumen 6 se estrenó el 27 de octubre de 2018 con un breve corto. '' 'RTX 2018' 'RWBY' 'Friday Panel' '' Tuvo un total de 13 episodios, terminando de estrenarse el 26 de enero de 2019. A diferencia de los volúmenes anteriores, el Volumen 6 no fue subido a YouTube. https://roosterteeth.com/post/52029910 Temporada 1 Volumen # Episodio # Titulo Fecha de salida Duración Link Externo 1 1 Ruby Rose Julio 5, 2013 (Premier) Julio , 2013 (Publico) 12:20 Ruby Rose 2 The Shining Beacon Julio 5, 2013 (Premier) Julio 25, 2013 (Publico) 6:15 The Shining Beacon 3 The Shining Beacon, Parte 2 Agosto 1, 2013 6:39 The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 4 The First Step Agosto 8, 2013 7:36 The First Step 5 The First Step, Parte 2 Agosto 15, 2013 4:33 The First Step, Pt.2 6 The Emerald Forest Agosto 22, 2013 7:15 Emerald Forest 7 The Emerald Forest Agosto 29, 2013 4:48 Emerald Forest Pt.2 8 Players and Pieces Septiembre 5, 2013 13:45 Players and Pieces 9 The Badge and the Burden Septiembre 12, 2013 5:32 The Badge and The Burden 10 The Badge and the Burden Parte 2 Septiembre 19, 2013 6:58 The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 11 Jaundice Septiembre 26, 2013 4:50 Jaunedice 12 Jaundice, Parte 2 Octubre 3, 2013 7:25 Jaunedice, Pt.2 13 Forever Fall Octubre 10, 2013 6:09 Forever Fall 14 Forever Fall Parte 2 Octubre 17, 2013 6:09 Forever Fall, Pt.2 15 The Stray Octubre 31, 2013 10:41 The Stray 16 Black and White Noviembre 7, 2013 15:30 Black and White Temporada 2 Volumen # Episodio # Titulo Fecha de salida Duración Link Externo 2 1 Best Day Ever Julio 31, 2014 14:49 Best Day Ever 2 Welcome to Beacon Agosto 7, 2014 13:29 Welcome to Beacon Trailers Hay cuatro trailers previos a el estreno de RWBY. Cada trailer es nombrado por color o letra, y cuenta con una caracteristica correspondiente a tales especificaciones. Por ejemplo, el trailer "Red" Rojo presento el personaje "Rojo", Ruby. Los trailers llegaron en el mismo orden en el que están mostradas las letras de los personajes "RWBY" Referencias Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Temporada 01 - Volumen 1